


Old News

by orphan_account



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've done this before, but has Haddock been getting too comfortable with the routine?





	

The door shut slowly, and Haddock chuckled when the man on his knees near his bed tried to react. 

Tintin was adorned in a blindfold, tied at his wrists, naked besides ripped see-through lace panties, with a bar tied at his knees to keep his legs spread far enough to avoid his legs closing in embarrassment. He let out a moan when he felt a strong hand grab his reddish bangs and drag him to the bed. 

Being dropped on his back, Tintin groaned and stuck out his tongue to pant as the butt plug shifted inside him. It was a placeholder for whenever his captain were to return, so he hoped it'd get tugged out so he could feel something much better.

The captain chuckled again, watching the legs shake as Tintin remembered what shame was. "Did I say you could do that?" He grabbed the metal bar to drag the legs back to where he liked it.

Once he was sure Tintin was perfect still again, Haddock whistled a bit, "You know, you had a lot more words to say to me when I played with you earlier." He dragged his calloused fingers down the chest. Noticing the lips purse, he grabbed and twisted a nipple roughly. "Isn't that right?"

"Don't," gasped Tintin, his ass clenching in what it had to work with. "Don't tease me, not now."

"Well, I didn't gag you. You should be grateful." Haddock grinned, getting down on his knees by his bed to blow into the ear. The jump had him licking his lips. "I'll let your wrists go if you want."

Tintin moved his head to the side, wincing slightly at the alcohol he smelled, "What's in it for you?"

Haddock felt the sharp look through the blindfold, faking a bit of pouting, "I only want to make you feel better."

"If you want to fuck my mouth so bad, then do it. You don't need to pretend you have morals." Tintin had been allowed to say all he wanted, earning what he could personally call a reward. The teeth invading the skin on his neck had him panting and in tears. "Captain," he breathed, the teeth not stopping their attack across the skin until at least half of his neck and shoulder were covered in deep love bites. 

Tintin was flipped over to cut the ropes, earning a gasp once the irritated and raw skin was free. He was yanked back to rest more comfortably on his back, his legs then quivering for another reason. His blindfold had been pushed up on accident, and he got to watch his boyfriend undress shamelessly.

Without a care, Tintin left his mouth open in waiting to show off. The huge thighs placed themselves on either side of his head, and Tintin grabbed the muscular ass once he noticed the cockhead slip itself around his lips. "Captain," he slurred out, kissing sloppily onto the organ before he felt it insert itself into his mouth.

There was no gag reflex to worry about, but still he needed to breathe. The meat that thrusted to the back of his throat blocked his airways whenever it dove in, so Tintin made sure to breathe through his nose whenever possible to avoid passing out before he got to be present to be fucked elsewhere.

Haddock growled when he noticed his much younger boyfriend tearing up, fisting his hands into the sheets to avoid breaking his jaw out of eagerness. However, he did pause to watch a little struggle. Never too much, but he moaned as the hands inadvertently scratched his ass cheeks.

"Little bitch, aren't you?" Breathed Haddock, pulling his cock out of the mouth. The spittle that got all over Tintin's face made him laugh, and he tugged the blindfold all the way off.

Tintin watched Haddock move back to the floor, eyes curious as to what could be next. He hadn't even registered a question being asked. He bit his lower lip, using his free hands to wipe the smears of wetness from his face. Using them to rub his peaked nipples, he felt a thick hand grab one of his wrists. 

"Take that plug out of yourself, will you? I can't be bothered to do it." What Tintin could've expected was Archie doing it and pounding him, not kissing his hand romantically as if his legs weren't stuck in a metal bond together.

Haddock stroked himself as he intently watched Tintin arch. He let go of the hand to be at least somewhat helpful, moaning when he heard the pop, and watched the cum he had kept in there from earlier spill across his sheets. "Dirty boy."

"It's your fault!" Groaned Tintin, ass empty and gaping to the point he was nearly in tears. "Now hurry up and do something about this!" 

Tintin could've hit Haddock for only moving to suck his nipples. It was nice and wet, and he cried out at the teeth, but his own cock seemed off limits to be stroked.

His eyes grew heavy as he heard the slick jerking motions nearby. "Captain, please, let me do it. Please..." He'd even eat the captain out if it meant he'd get to pleasure the captain more directly. 

The reporter used his deduction skills to realize it was just his body that was getting the captain so horny this time. Was all that time apart really so powerful? "I-is this about how you couldn't go on my last trip?" Tintin squealed when he was dragged and thrown to the floor on his knees.

The bars were unhooked under the knees, and the device was thrown aside. He figured he was annoying, but he didn't really mind the floor. Getting his knees spread even more apart, he rested his the side of his face on the rug, gasping when the fingers inserted themselves into his awaiting ass. 

Tintin groaned eagerly at the work the fingers were doing to him. With three fingers inside him, he couldn't handle the stretching without something even better. "Captain, please," he couldn't help his wavering voice, "ruin me."

He prayed inwardly that was enough, and by the fact that a weight was soon taking over his back, he had won. Splayed out, he drooled and moaned victoriously, but carefully returned his tongue into his mouth before the cock slammed itself into his body and he bit it in half.

"Yes!" Tintin practically yelled, remembering the last time he had been filled so full. Surely he'd never mention his fantasies about the foreign men he'd met, but never would they compare to the captain's girth and attitude in bed. 

Or rather, the floor... Tintin had no time to have personal conversation with himself, as the captain was less than eager to think for himself either. It was all instincts.

"That's a good boy. Just let me in..." Soon the cock was deep enough inside Tintin that any movement caused the young man to spasm and sob. 

Archie did do something to benefit more than his own body and Tintin's whorish nature. He spun Tintin around to kiss him deeply, capturing every curse and ounce of drool he could, as if hiding it from anyone else to ever use.

"I love you," the captain whispered gruffly into the red ear, earning arms grasping him tightly.

"Captain," gasped Tintin, eyes mostly out of focus from his most pleasurable spot continuously getting rammed. "Captain... I love this!" His head felt back to reveal a hickey the captain didn't recognize.

A few more rough, protective thrusts were delivered until they Tintin came hard. He looked spent, but Haddock moved up to jerk himself at the face while remembering that mark. Was there anything else he needed to know?

Cumming himself, he found the thickness leaking from the mouth and chin down to hide the mark he didn't like. Haddock sat himself on the ground, feeling his joint aching from the rough use.

But maybe his joints weren't the only thing getting used.


End file.
